Painting of a battle
by Fire Phoniex Serenity
Summary: There is a painting in my office. A very old painting. It is a painting of a great battle. The battle between the pure and the evil. What really happened to the great miko?
1. Chapter one

Authors note: I do not own Inuyasha. Also I might have spelt some things wrong I am sorry. If I have please tell me so that I may fix it. I have no clue what the pairings will be. Also I bet you know who's POV this is. If you don't it will be made clear in the later chapters. I hope you like it and enjoy!

* * *

An old picture that still hangs in our office. I still look at it sometimes. It calls to me. I haven't touched it in 100 years. Funny when I was younger I would always look at the old cloth that covers it. My father forbid me to ever look at it. He said not until I entrust it to you will your eyes ever see it. Even though I have had it for over 200 years now I still have yet to take the cloth off of it. Something inside of me told me that what was on it, held so many secrets that my mind would go mad trying to unfold them.

"Sir!" said a blue colored ogar that has been under my service since I was first given this position. "What is it?" I stat while I give him my full attention. "Well you see I was wondering what was under that cloth over on that wall. Well, it has been here ever since I started working for you. And, it is, well I have never seen it." As he was saying this I noticed him rubbing the back of his head. Giving off the impression that he was nervous asking this question.

"I know I have never looked at it either." I found myself yet again gazing at it. Such a foreign thing. Jumping off of my chair I stroll over to it. My little hands slowly raised up to grab a hold of the now old and tattered cloth. My hand stops in hesitation. Do I really want to look at it? I use to always wonder what it looked like. But soon I forgot all about it. Leaving it in the corner on the floor. As if a forgotten object. But something wasn't right. Me becoming so interested in it must mean that it is time to gaze upon it.

In one fast motion I pulled off the cloth. Dust flying everywhere, burning my lunges when I breathed. What I saw froze me in my very spot. I couldn't move. It was horrible but yet held this beauty. The frame of the canvas was a worn down gold color with little engravings in it. But that is not what holds me in place like a deer caught in headlights.

It was the beautiful but grotesque scene before me. On the painting was that of a bloody battle. Corpses line all over the ground. Some with no heads and some so bloody and torn apart that you couldn't tell what they were. The bodies were that of humans and demons. I could tell that what was once a beautiful clearing was now the remains of a horrid battle.

The only living thing that was in the picture was that of a women standing in the middle of the carnage. Her head held up high as if looking at the night sky. But her eyes were closed. And a single tear fell down her creamy white skin. She had blood all over her body and some of it was on her face. She was adorned with a battle kimono. The colors of it you could no longer tell. It was covered in blood and dirt. Her hair was matted and bloody and fell down the back of her back.

She wore armor around her upper body and around her shoulders. Armor that didn't cover much but gave enough movement to battle in. Her arms were hanging lose at her sides. But in one hand held loosely but firm enough so it wouldn't fall was a sword, covered in blood. The sword was barley touching the ground. As if trying to kiss the only green spot in the clearing.

The way she held her body was as if she was tired and the sadness came off of her in waves. It was as if I too could feel the sorrow and the despair that she had felt. Even though the picture was painted with night all around the battlefield. There was a small glow to her, like she held great power.

I still couldn't move or breath, like I was waiting for her to open her eyes and look at me. I could almost have sworn that I was standing there and looking at her like this painter had seen with his own two eyes. She must have been a great warrior and respected person. For the painter to have put so much detail and emotion into it. I could tell right away that this was a battle of great proportion.

My eyes slowly went to the metal object at the bottom of the painting. It was positioned right on the top of the frame. It had engravings on it. And what it said had not only taken my breath away again with surprise, but also of shock.

"The battle of the Jewel of four souls. This picture is for all the fallen warriors that fought so hard. But also in honor of the great miko who won over the evil. May she rest in peace. The one and only pure soul in the darkness. "

Could this be the battle that my father talked about? The battle against the truest form of evil? And this was the legendary Miko that had won the battle. Who was she?

* * *

There you go that is the story thus far! I hope that you like it! This is my first crossover so be gentle. It maybe a little vague right now. But you will soon know the story plot. I hope you like! 


	2. Chapter two

Author's note: I do not own Inuyasha and YYH. This is my first cross over so if there are any mistakes tell me. So that way I don't look stupid. Maybe to late already! Please read on. Oh so you know I might be jumping from other people's POV every now and than to make the story more interesting. Just thought I should warn you.

Kagome's POV :

It was over finally. Our little group had been hunting shards for almost four years now. Soon we had all of the remaining shards all but Naraku's half and the one shard in Kohaku's back. The battle was long it felt like I had been fighting for days now. Yes, I was fighting. After I got Inuyasha's older brother to help us in the epic battle he said yes but in only one condition. Which was that I had to learn to fight from him. I learned how to use all sorts of weapons. I became strong. For all of his help I gave him back his arm that he lost to Inuyasha the first time that I saw him.

We had become good friends. Kouga and his tribe also were there to help in the battle. Also many humans were there to help in the battle. Everyone that we had helped in our journey was there to repay his or her depts.

I am happy the battle is over with but yet I haven't said the bad news. No one ever wants to hear the bad news. I didn't want to hear the bad news. During the battle I could see it all. I saw it all. But yet I blocked it all out so I was able to finish off Naraku.

I had been injured badly with a gash to my side. Funny it was the same side that the Jewel was ripped out of. I had many cuts, deep cuts. My head was cracked open I could feel it. Right above my hairline blood began to run down. It smudged into my left eye. In one quick motion I wiped it away. I had to keep moving so that the blood loss wouldn't get to me. I had a long slash down my back from a sword of a demon.

I don't think I could have made it, if it weren't for Sesshomaru's help. He was always their when I was about to receive the final blow. Whenever I got the chance I would look out and around to catch a glimpse of the battle and my friends. I saw Sango on the ground holding her brother. They were dead a spear was stabbed throw both of them. Miroku was lying against a tree with a sword in his heart. Ginta and Hakkaku had met the same fait as many of their tribe members. Their lifeless bodies were on the ground because of Naraku's tentacles hand went throw their stomachs.

At the time I did not register all of their deaths. Kikyou was already dead because I set her free. Inuyasha was there he had told her that he would join her soon. It hurt so much to hear him say that. But my heart had found a way to get over it. I knew we could only be as much as brother and sister. After all he loved her.

The battle was long and lasted for almost a day. The ending had come when Inuyasha fell. I still can see it.

Flash back:

Screams of pain could be heard over the battlefield as Naraku's tentacle went throw Inuyasha's heart. My eyes couldn't move from his falling form. They followed him until his body hit the ground with a loud thump. All of the sudden I could feel my powers screaming to be released. So that they could finally kill that bastard for all of the pain that he has caused.

Charging forward I pushed my powers into my sword. Making it turn a bright purple tent. Naraku was to busy laughing that hideous laughing that annoyed the hell out of me. It was all but to late for him when he finally turned to see my sword drive into his black heart.

His eyes grew wide in shock and horror. I pushed my energy all into killing him. Bright light was all that could be seen in the middle of the battlefield many demons had jumped back, afraid that they to would be purified. All of Naraku's demons began to turn to ash.

As soon as the light was gone. Kagome could be seen standing in the middle of the clearing with her sword at her side hanging limply. Her head cast to the sky, eyes closed, and one single tear that fell from her eyes. Screams and shouts could be heard. " We won Naraku is dead!"

End flashback:

Yes we won but at the cost of many lives. But also my innocence. Sesshomaru had taken me to a tent that had been put up for all of the injured. There I was bandaged up and the Jewel was yet again placed into my side. It is there that I lost all of my heart and soul when I found out about all of my comrades. I could feel it shatter into many tiny pieces. Pieces that I could never place together again.

A solider came in to report all the wounded and dead. It is than that I saw my adoptive son dead body on the healing bed in the corner near me. They told me that in the battle he had tried to come and tell the men that Sesshomaru's castle was being attacked. That Rin was in danger. He was killed by a stray demon. So was the fire neko of Sango's. She had tried to stop the demon from killing him but in the processes was killed to.

Now here I am sitting still on the healing bed staring into nothingness. My soul shattered, my heart aching. I could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on me, watching me to see if I was all right.

"Kagome after you have rested I need to speak to you." With one more glance he left me. I felt the need to get up to leave this place. All I knew is that I wanted this pain to stop. I wanted it to all go away. This was my entire fault I never should have stayed in this time. I should have left and never have come back. Than I wouldn't have shattered the Jewel than Inuyasha and everyone that I care for would be alive.

I stepped off of the bed and walked out of the tent. Many soldiers that walked by bowed their heads to me. It bothered me that they did that. It was because I had earned their respect and loyalty that they did that. I earned nothing. I was the cause of all this bloody battle.

So I walked away from the tent and made sure to hide my sent and aura, something that the great Lord himself taught me. I am sorry Sesshomaru that you wont get to talk to me like you planed, this is after all for the best. With that as my last thought I began to walk away from everything leaving no trail that I ever left. I walked through the forest to my destination the bone eaters well. I would not stop to say my farewell to Kaede. I would not stop to rest even if my body screamed for it.

All I wanted was to leave. Once I was in my time I sealed the well so that no one would know of it. After my entire secret had died with my group. Turning on my heals I walked towards my house. I am home. No my real Home not the home with demons and fighting. But home to a human world.

Well that is the end of the chapter. I hope you like. Next chapter will be in the POV of one of the YYH group. I don't know who yet. Also I don't know what the pairing is either so if you want you can drop a hint to me. After all the author has to please their captive listeners. For some reason that sounds wrong. But thank you for reading so far. Please Review! 


	3. Chapter three

Author's note: Well here is another addition to my novel……..ehhhhh I mean story. Novels take to long I don't have that much time! But anyways I don't own Inuyasha or YYH. I bet yall might be a little confused from my last chapter but if my font turns to Italic than that is what they are thinking. Just thought I should clear that one up! Well enjoy!

In his office Koenma was reading and muttering to himself. He was so engrossed with what he was doing he didn't notice a very unhappy Yusuke. "Hey you toddler I am talking to you!" Yusuke as always had finally had enough of the ignoring. Many thoughts of what is wrong with him went through his head.

"Oh I am sorry Yusuke I didn't know that you were here. I was just reading up on some of my history." The tiny lord had said to an even more fuming Yusuke. "Koenma sir! Where do you want me to hang this up?" Said the blue ogar while holding a picture but with it backwards so no one could see it.

"Oh yes that hang it up over there." Koenma was now pointing to an empty wall. The ogar than went over to the wall and hung it up after many attempts. As soon as he was done putting it up he stood in front of it, to check his work. While he was doing this he was blocking the whole groups view of the painting.

"I see that you have finally removed the cloth from that picture that was in the corner. So did you see what it was? Move I want to see!" Botan than shoved the ogar out of the way. Nothing could be heard but the sound of flipping pages. It was like that for almost five minutes before Kurama spoke.

"Who is that?" Kurama was so curious he had heard about that battle from many demons and humans telling old tails. But he never thought it was true. One thing he knew was that it happened after he was killed. "That is what I wanted to know. I have been reading up on that battle. Also about everyone that took part in it. It seems that a lot of important people fought in it. Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands in Makai was in that battle. Along with Lord Kouga of the southern lands in Makai. I would ask them about it. But something tells me that they would get upset. After all, many of their own tribes were killed in that battle."

"Is that all?" Now it was Hiei who spoke. In his indifferent tone as if he didn't care. After hearing those names he was very interested, but would never show it to them. "Well no. I went through my library and found this old book about the battle. Most of it is in the old demon language so I had it translated. It turns out that it had a lot of nonsense. But it did say some rather interesting things." Taking a breath Koenma continued the story he knew so far.

"It says that it all started when a young priestess showed up. It was later found out that she was the reincarnation of Kikyou yet another priestess. Maybe I should start this off with this Kikyou person so you all wont get lost." After saying that he sat there and pondered on a way he could say this without messing it up.

"A priestess named Kikyou was in trusted with the garding of the Jewel of four souls. A very powerful Jewel that could grant anyone's wish. Kikyou had soon fallen in love with a half demon named Inuyasha. It is said that they were both in love and that they were going to wish on the Jewel for Inuyasha to become human. A pure wish like that would than purify the jewel to where it had no more power. Kikyou went to the meeting place where she was to later meet Inuyasha. But on her way their she was struck down by Inuyasha himself. Inuyasha than took the Jewel and ran."

"But it wasn't Inuyasha that had struck her. It was another demon by the name of Naraku. Naraku had desigisded himself as Inuyasha to make it look like he was betraying her. Naraku than placed the Jewel in a Shrine in the village. Inuyasha thinking that Kikyou had betrayed her stole the Jewel and nearly destroyed the village. Kikyou who was still alive shot Inuyasha with an arrow and pinned him to a tree. It was there that the half demon would sleep an eternal sleep. Kikyou with the last of her strength made it so he would never wake again. Kikyou later died from her wound. The Jewel was than burned with her body so it could never again be used for evil."

It was silent in the room after Koenma had finished his story. "How sad." Botan said in between sobs. "Yes the poor fools." Koenma found himself running the event in his mind like he himself were there. "Hey wait that isn't it is it? I mean hello what happened to this warrior in the picture? We know nothing of her!" Yusuke said half confused and yelling.

"I know I wasn't finished!" Koenma was finding himself thinking that telling them wasn't such a good idea. They were begging to give him a headache.

"It is said that almost 50 years later a girl shows up. She is later found out that she is the reincarnation of Kikyou. The girl than frees the half demon from the tree. But what I find so odd is that she had the jewel with her. Later it says that the Jewel gets shattered by the girl's arrow while killing a bird demon that stole it. Soon the girl and half demon set off to collect the shards. A monk, a demon slayer, and a fire cat demon, also a young fox demon, company them. After that it says that they collect all the shards, fight Naraku and win. After that there is nothing."

"There is all this detail at the beginning than it becomes vague. It is almost like they didn't want people to know about this girl." With that said Koenma gave the group their mission and began to go over the book to see if he had missed anything.

Little did they know that all their questions would be answered sooner than they thought.

Well that is all that I have for this chapter so I hope you like so far cause I want Reviews. Also I would like to know what kind of pairings that you like. Sorry about that I didn't mention Kuwabara it is just that I don't know how I can keep him in character. Also I just don't like him. Makes me want to kill him off so I don't have to worry about him. Sorry no flames Kuwabara lovers. 


	4. Chapter four

Authors note: I don't own Inuyasha or YYH. Thanks to all the reviews that I have gotten so far. Yes this fic. is a little different, because I have been cooking this up for a long time. I have been getting a lot of questions about will Sesshomaru be in the future, or what was he going to ask her at the end of the battle. Yes Kagome is home. She sealed the well. But most of the other questions, you will have to wait for the answer. All will be revealed soon. Hope you enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

Kagome's Pov:

Things have been a little different since I came home after that event. It took me a while to finally let all the events sink in. I guess you could say that I have changed now. I am more mature, if possible than I was before that last battle. I guess you could say that I took my mother by surprise when I had shown up that night. I had just gotten out of the well after that entire run. It didn't occur to me that I had opened up all of my wounds from the battle. But right than I didn't care. I was too upset to care about my mother screaming to me while my almost lifeless body lies on the ground.

I didn't care that I was now in an ambulance and heading to the hospital. I didn't care that they were talking to me, trying to get me to respond. I didn't care when I was being stabbed with needles, or the surgery that I was having. My eyes were clouded over. I could see and hear everything that was happening to me. But I couldn't move or speak. I just didn't care anymore.

Could I possibly go back to my regular life that I had. No. No matter how hard I try I just couldn't. I will never be the same again. Not after all that I saw and felt. Almost like a war vet. After a bloody battle to save your country. You could never go back to what you once had. But this wasn't a battle for my country. It was a battle to save all humans and demons.

Even when I was lying in the hospital bed I felt as though I wasn't home. A piece of my heart still longed to be with my little group. To camp out under the stars. To yell dinner is ready. To bathe with Sango. Yes even I missed Miroku's wandering hands and the contact of my hand to his face. But I missed the most was yelling sit at Inuyasha because he was picking on my son……..Shippo. For the first time since I was back I began to cry. One single tear escaped from my doors to my soul.

The nurse checking my blood pressure and heart rate saw it. She gasped. It had been the first thing that I had done that remotely meant that I was still alive inside. The nurse ran out of the room and soon the doctor came in. "Kagome? Can you hear me? Kagome?"

Even though my body didn't want to move I turned my head to the side to look at my speaker. He was in a long white doctors coat. He had glasses on. My god he looked like Kohaku but an older verson. No it wasn't him maybe his reincarnation but not the Kohaku that I knew. "Where is my mom?" I asked in a gruff voice.

My throat was dry and it hurt to speak. "She is in the waiting room. We had just gotten done with your surgery. I have a few questions for you. Your mother didn't know what had happened to you. She said that she just found you on the ground. What happened to you?"

Knowing my mother she was a bad liar, so she must have just told them what she saw. Mentally I laughed at the thought of my mother trying to tell a lie to a doctor. She would look so suspicious like a killer saying he fell on the knife 13 times. "I don't remember all of it. I was walking home than I was attacked. All I can remember is that I was walking from the woods outside of my house to get home. I had finally reached the house than I passed out."

Mentally I slapped myself. How can you be passed out when you have your eyes open? I guess it could work. When someone dies they sometimes don't close their eyes. For a whole week I was in the hospital. I hate hospitals the sounds the smells. I hate everything about them. Especially this one. This is the place where I got my first scar. It happened when my father died.

Flashback

"Daddy pleases hold on for me! I am sorry that I had asked to go to the party. If I knew that this would happen I wouldn't have asked. I am so sorry." I was crying and clinging to my fathers arms hoping that he would open his eyes and say just kidding I go you. But he never did. I was there when the machine started to make a flat noise. Doctors ran in shooing me out.

I still remember to this day what that doctor had said. "I am sorry honey he is gone." Right than my mom showed up. Crying after hearing the news. She had just found out that night that she was pregnant with my brother.

End Flashback

It is that accident that I got the first scar on my body. The glass of the window had cut me. I had a long scar on my shoulder. Now it wasn't the only scar on my body. I finally was free from that damn hospital. It was a long and quiet ride home. We pulled into the driveway that went straight up the hill to my house. That way you didn't have to walk up those stairs.

It has been almost a year since than. And over that year I lost my friends. I guess it was because I never went anywhere with them. I just wasn't ever in the mood. Also they said that they way I started out into space with those sad tormented eyes scared them.

Hojo finally found himself a girlfriend that likes him just as much as he likes her. I am happy for him. I am happy for everyone. Our homeroom is taking us on a field trip. When I heard about where we were going and what we would be doing it struck a cord in what I thought that I had gotten over.

Our class would be going camping on a secluded campground. It is very big. Their we will be set off on our own in groups and try to take care of ourselves with out any of today's modern technology. But no wait it gets better we will be paired up with another school. So we wont know anyone in our little group. Mom was a little worried but after almost an hour of assuring her I finally could go.

Day of the Trip

"Alright I am going to call out the name of the group members. Than you will go and grab all of your camping equipment over there in a pile. One bag per group. Understand? All right now lets get started. First group will be Kagome, Suichi, Yusuke, and Kuwabara."

* * *

Well that is all for now I hope I didn't rush the ending a little to much. Thank you to all the reviewers it pays to know I am doing good. Well a lot of you are wondering what the pairings will be. I have no clue. So far I am still thinking about how I can work in some surprise characters. But if you have a pair that you think will work tell me. So far one of my reviewers named Ryukotsusei has given me some ideas. Please tell me soon! Thanks! Also did I spell Kurama's real name right? 


	5. Chapter five

Authors note: Well, yet another chapter coming up. I love making chapters after so many people tell me to. I have so many surprises for you in this chapter. It will answer so many of your questions. Also I am still not sure what the pairings are. I am going to make Kuwabara and Yusuke a little whinny in this one. Just so this chapter isn't all moody and sad like the other chapters. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Kagome's POV

Well at least I am not with anyone at my school. "Why in the hell did I have to get paired up with you idiot!"? Said a boy with silk black hair. One thought came to mind, too much gel. Than an ugly elf looking guy started yelling at him. "Shut up Urameshi!" I just hope that they aren't in my group.

5mins later:  
I have been standing by them for how long now? And they still haven't noticed me. But one did, a fire red head. His name is Kurama. It was than that I felt it. It couldn't be. I haven't felt such energy in a long time. Was it Really coming from this group? Almost like their energy was blue flames dancing around them. But all of a Sudden it was gone. Maybe I am just imaging things.

After a little bit of Kurama claming down a very pissed Yusuke is what they called him, we finally got some introducing done. "This is Yusuke and Kuwabara. And you are?" he is way to polite. "I am Kagome." Some part of me was telling me that they were bad news. Like just their presence was going to make my little peaceful life, living hell again. And that was the last thing that I wanted to happen.

After finally get our camping equipment we set off to find a nice camping ground. All of us were following Kurama. A little while back I had felt demon energy. It was small but enough to get me on edge. I haven't felt any demon energy ever. Why now? Why is it always me? This demon was extremely fast. Not as fast as a certain lord that I knew. My thoughts wondered to him. I am so sorry that I didn't tell you. No goodbyes or anything. I just left. I bet he was throwing a fit.

"We are here." Finally it became clear why we were following him. He had taken us to a little lake and there was a clearing near it. But how did he know it was here? I hate not knowing! "How did you know it was here?" it was than that the group tensed like they forgot I was even there. Like they had a little secret. "I just guessed." He is not going to get me that easily I am going to watch every move that they make.

Normal POV (yes I am going to try the normal POV right now.)

The group after almost 30 minutes of yelling and arguing by a certain duo got the tents set up. The problem was that their where only two tents. Kurama trying to be gentlemen said that he would sleep outside. Kagome wanting to sleep outside like she use to say she would. I just want to look at the stars is what she said to herself. The truth behind it is that she wanted to feel the way she did when she was with her group. Finding herself not being able to sleep she started to walk.

It has been such a long time since I last saw them. Why is it now that I am thinking about them? I thought I got over it. It just...still hurts. Flashes of what had happened many years ago went through her head. All of the good and bad times. The last image she saw was all of the dead bodies of her loved ones. She knew that her mind wouldn't let her forget what had happened. For if she did another battle like the last would happen.

I can't let it happen again. Her feet kept moving to an unknown destination, stopped at a clearing. Right in front of her stood a tall statue covered in vines. Walking into the clearing she froze. A feeling of dread went through her. Slowly pulling the vines one by one off of the statue she was brought face to face with herself set in stone.

It was she in her battle garb but not with her weapon out ready to strike, it was at her hip in its protective sheath. She was holding a hand of a little child that resembled Rin. On her face was a smile. One of her true smiles. On her shoulder hung Shippo. Perched like he always did. This statue had a base to it with engravings on it. It said. "In memory of the pure soul that cared for not just her kind but yokai alike. This brave warrior will forever to remembered in our hearts."

A single tear fell down her cheek.

Kagome's POV. (Couldn't stand it had to stop)

They remembered me. Even when I thought that I would disappear and never return. I thought that they would forget but they wouldn't. This is where the last battle had been fought.

Over where the grass refuses to grow is where the great evil Naraku fell. He was so evil that even in death he leaves death. But he will no longer hurt anyone any more.

But why are their flowers at the base of the statue? Who could have put them there? A lingering power could be felt. One name could be said to such a power left behind. "Sesshomaru." He must be still alive. Feeling eyes upon her. That damn demon that refuses to show himself. Always using the shadows to shrod him.

Fearing being discovered Kagome left and proceeded to the camp.

Crimson eyes could be seen in the darkness. But one word could be heard from the dark silent figure. "Interesting."

* * *

Well that is all I have for right now. I have been so freaking busy. I want to kill who ever came up with the idea of homework on the weekends! Oh well I hope that you like. Please keep reviewing! Thanks much! 


	6. Chapter six

Author's note: Well finally my computer is running again. I am so sorry about that. My computer just thought that it would up and die on me. Turns out I had a virus. I hate those. Luckily I had all of my stories backed up on another disk and on paper. So I am great. I almost went mad. But silly me forgot I had them backed up. So anyways on with the story. I am going to send all of the YuYu Gang away for a mission so I might work in so other characters. That way I don't get all confused. Well than here we go I don't own YYH of IY. Enjoy!

* * *

It hadn't been more than a two days now that our little group has been together. When out of nowhere I find myself in a predicament. Here I am staring a floating blue haired girl on a stick that came out of what seemed to be a portal. Now everyone is looking at me in horror. If you are confused let me tell you what had happened.

5mintues ago  
I was walking back from my little night walk to find everyone was awake. It struck me as odd because they were all staring a me like I shouldn't be there. "Oh Kagome you are back I thought that you were going to be gone for a while." Yusuke said in a nervous tone. It didn't feel right something in the air told me that they were afraid of what might happen. Like something I am not supposed to see is about to happen.

I hate being right. Only a few feet away from me a bright blue light almost like an energy blast from a demon came into view. Out of the portal came this girl floating on a stick. To a normal human this would strike them as odd but to me it wasn't all that different. But just to save myself I acted like I was surprised so no one would get suspicious.

"Hello gang! What is wrong did I come at a bad time?" This blue haired girl than turned a big 90-degree turn to look at me. "Oh no." It was her face's turn to show the same concern as the rest of the gang.

Back to the present time

It stayed quit for a good while until Yusuke's famous temper started to flare. I had to do something quick I didn't want this to go to far. I wanted to know what was going on but something told me that I already knew. So I did the first thing that came into my mind. They wouldn't notice I had been quit the whole time. All I have to do is use my acting skills.

Slumping my shoulders a little and closing my eyelids half way I began my little act. "Hmmm…. I must be sleep walking again. Oh well. Hello dream Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and made up flying girl. I am going to go find my gate to my tower and free my brother." With that said I walked off back into the forest. I kept walking until I came back to my shrine. Knowing that this will take a long time I sat down on a rock and waited.

Back at the camp

We all watched as Kagome went out of site. Hiei finally came out of his little perch on the tree. "Do you really think that she was dream walking?" Kurama said to Hiei. "I don't know. She is hard to read." No one wanting to let this go on any longer started to walk into the portal. Kurama being the smart one left a note telling Kagome that something urgent came up. That they might not show up for a day or two. It also asked for her not to tell the school that they left her all by herself.

Back with Kagome

I must have fallen asleep. It was almost dawn now and Kagome found herself just now opening her eyes. Maybe I was tired after all. Looking around at my surroundings I found that a tear had went down my cheek. A twig snapped and a gasp could be heard. Turning my head slowly for I already knew whom it was. Koga was standing there with his eyes wide open as if he saw a ghost.

To him he thought he saw the ghost of his lost love. "Kagome is that you?" his voice trembled. I did not answer as long as I didn't say anything than he would think I am a ghost. "But I thought that you died." His eyes were pleading for me to move. For me to do anything that would show I was alive. I stood my ground not saying a word even though my heard ached to say it is all right. That I wasn't dead. But that would destroy everything that I did. I was to no longer exist to them.

He took a step closer. His eyes still pleading. "Kagome please talk to me. Please tell me that I haven't finally lost it." I had to leave, before I did anything that would hurt him more. Smiling I used my miko powers to make me disappear. Almost as if I was indeed a ghost. That is what I wanted him to think. That he saw my ghost saying my final goodbye.

Koga's POV

Walking up to her shrine. I do this every year. It was my way of thanking her for what she had did. It all fell apart after she disappeared. It hurt too much to think about it. When I didn't sense her or her smell I was worried. I was right to have worried. Her scent was gone nowhere to be found. Sesshomaru and I both sent the uninjured soldiers to search for her. It wasn't just us worried about her it was all of the soldiers. Some looked as if they were going to cry. Many soldiers when they were looking for her looked almost desperate to find her.

She had saved so many of their lives they didn't want her to leave. Within the time that they had came to know her they thought of her as family. But when it came to battling they thought of her as their leader. We all searched for weeks. Many of the soldiers looked like they were going to die. No orders could stop them to rest. They wanted to find her. Soon the relasation that she was gone dawned on us.

After a year of waiting for her to return. Everyone that had fought in the battle returned to the battlegrounds. There we all made a grave for her. With no body to bury we made a shrine for her. It was time to finally say that she was dead. The ceremony lasted for a whole week. Many flowers and gifts had been buried under the shrine. A seal was put on it so no one could destroy it or the battlefield.

Soon times changed the Maki was made. But the humans had made a Will to their future generations to protect this place. Soon one family's generation that was still alive made this a national park. Making it so no one would dare build on this land.

Walking into the clearing I saw what I never thought that I would see again. It was Kagome and she was wearing the same school uniform that she wore in the past. Sesshomaru and I found that the uniform that she wore was here in this time. We searched and searched for her. But I stopped I knew that it couldn't be. It was just impossible. But was it? Here standing in front of me was Kagome. She looked so real. But apart of me said that I had lost my mind.

I spoke to her. I pleaded to her to talk to me. My sanity needed her to speak. I needed to know that she was alive. But all she did was stand there. With a smile that did not hold the same warmth that it did before the battle, she disappeared. She was slowly fading away I ran up to her but she was gone by the time I was there. My heart began to ache. It wasn't her. It must have been her ghost.

I paid my respects and walked back to the limo waiting for me. Over time Sesshomaru and I made a deal with the Lord of Maki. We would act as humans and work for a living among the humans. I guess that we both didn't want to leave this place with the memories of our loved ones. Getting into my limo I asked the driver to take me to Tako corp. For some reason I needed to speak with Sesshomaru.

Almost a hundred years ago Sesshomaru and I started to create businesses for us. It was a long term kind of jobs something that we could use to pass the times. Something that allowed us to have our power again. We both went into different fields. I went into making planes, basically anything that could fly. My company was the place to go to. Many little flying schools came to me. I gave them a loan within time I owned those to. I own all the airports and fighting flyers in the sky. I have a contract with the Army. I own those fighters also. Every now and than I would act as if I died and than say that I was the son of my former self. So no one would think that I was immortal. It was a task that was hard but I had my strings with the spirit world. They were the ones that made it look like I died than have my son take over.

They did the same for Sesshomaru. Funny thing Sesshomaru he is still the cold hearted basterd. We aren't the best of friends but we do talk every now and than. We knew each other's secrets. We knew about our pasts. That is why we still talk to one another. "Sir, we have a meeting to attend to." Damn after what had happened this morning I forgot all about it. Pulling out my cell phone I called Sesshomaru's place. Getting the answering machine as always. "Hey, Sesshomaru it is Koga. I just wanted to say that something odd happened when I went to Kagome's Shrine. I don't think it is a good idea to talk about it over the phone. So if you have time let's meet up at the shrine. It is very important it has to do with her." With that said I hung up the phone.

At Sesshomaru's place

"It has to do with her." When he had said that last statement my eyes went wide. Her name was still in my head. Kagome, what could the wolf mean by what he said?

* * *

Author's note: Well there is another chapter. The next chapter will be a little more interesting. I think that you will like it a lot. I am not going to give away anything. Maybe a hint. Can you say long time no see? Thanks for reading hope you review some! 


	7. Chapter seven

Author's note: Well here we are again. Another great chapter up! I don't own YYH or IY. Please enjoy this chapter. Also thanks to the person that pointed out that I miss spelled Makai. How embarrassing. Thank you I wont let it happen again.

* * *

Kagome's POV

After my little run in with Koga I went back to the camp to find a note from Kurama. After reading what it said I was jumping up and down happy that I could finally relax. But relaxation wouldn't be coming tonight. Soon I felt two very strong yokai energies. Soon the energy was gone. For some reason my nerves told me not to relax. But the danger was gone. My miko powers didn't feel any danger. So I fell asleep. I was way to tired to stay up.

At Kagome's Shrine

"What you mean to say is that you saw Kagome, or you think you saw her ghost here?" Sesshomaru was now getting very pissed. He had drove that night to her shrine to find out what was so important that couldn't wait. To find out that it was just the ranting of a lunatic. "Koga you have lost it." Koga in a pissed off mood stomped off like a child back to his limo.

Sesshomaru's POV

After driving almost 2 hours straight on my day off to say the least. All he gives me is a pile of... In the distance I felt it and smelt it. It couldn't be could it? A energy that demanded respect but held a hint of warmth. And a scent of sakura blossoms and vanilla could be smelt. Only one person could hold both of those in one.

Free for all POV's (meaning everyone's thoughts are said here)

Following the scent he found a young girl on the ground asleep. Her back was to him. To test this person I flared out my yokai energy. In a fast movement the girl was sitting up and facing me. What I saw was impossible. Sitting in front of me was the women that I respected. "Kagome." It was no longer a question it was a statement it was she. I knew it. Her scent was forever nailed into my mind. I could see the look of panic on her face. That could only mean one thing that she was going to run. But I beat her to it. Using my speed I had a hold of both of her arms in my hands. She was real. I was indeed not insane she was real. Her warmth and her scent was enough evidence for me.

"Sesshomaru please let me go." I had woken up to find the great Lord himself standing there looking at me. I was going to run when I felt a pair of strong hands grab me. It was a strong grip one that wouldn't let me get free. But yet at the same time it held a hint of gentleness, so as to not hurt me. He just bored into my soul with those calculating eyes of his. Like a cat's cold and calculating eyes.

She wanted me to let her go. I will never let her go. After all this time she was still alive. After all those nights of no sleep she was still alive. But how? And why did she not stay? Is this her or her reincarnation? No, it was her she had said my real name. No one of this time knew my real name, except Koga and people of Spirit World. "How are you still alive?" The question racked at my brain wanting it to be answered.

I couldn't tell him I had to get out of this. Too many memories were coming back just by him being here. I needed to be set free. Using some of my energy enough to make him let me go I took off. But didn't get very far. Yet again his pair of strong arms came around me from behind. Sesshomaru was hugging me from behind. This was not how he acted. His warm embrace held comfort and understanding. I wanted to cry I wanted to finally give in to some comfort. I felt a little weight on my head. It was his chin. I could feel his chest rise and fall on my back. I could feel his heart beat a lullaby to me.

"Kagome don't run anymore. Please stay with me. We have all missed you so very much. Yes I missed you." His words were so out of character. Like it wasn't him talking. Like someone was writing this story and creating Sesshomaru into something that he was not. It must have been my mind playing with me. He would never say anything like that.

I finally came to a decision. "You are no longer allowed to run away. You are coming with me. You have a lot to explain. I do not like the feeling of being confused." Picking Kagome up I threw her over my shoulder. I was pissed at myself for saying that. I said those words that were to never leave my lips. "Put me down or I will scream! You don't wont your ears to ring now do you?"

I was so surprised one second he was this kind out of character Sesshomaru, but than he turned into his self again. Talk about you Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hide. He had the indecency to throw me over his shoulder and try to kidnap me. Hell if I don't give him a fight. I knew I wasn't going to win. But I was going to give him hell about it. He was going to regret doing this. So I let out an ear piercing scream. Suddenly I found myself meet the ground. Hello ground. This was my chance. Running I ran as fast as I could away from Sesshomaru's hunched over form, with his hands clamped over his ears.

Running as fast as I could I ran whereever my feet took me. But of course I came into contact with a hard chest and strong arms around my waist so that I wouldn't fall. I was not going to go without a fight. Punching at him he easily dodged. A small evil smirk came to his lips. For some reason it pissed me off more. After many kicks and punches and some power attacks I was not gaining any ground. But soon I found myself pushed behind a person. For one brief second I thought it was Inuyasha standing in front of me, protecting me. But the image soon faded into that of Yusuke.

"Who the hell are you?" After coming back from a no show mission I find Kagome fighting some guy. It was Kurama that informed me that it was a demon she was fighting. At first I was impressed that such a small girl could fight so well. She would prove to be a good spar. But the thought was soon out of my head when I saw that she was losing. But I was more surprised by the fact that she had spirit powers.

"This is none of your concern human, now step aside." This was not going to go well. He must have seen everything. The whole gang even the blue haired girl saw it. All thoughts went out of my head when a cold blade could be felt at my neck. "Hiei what are you doing?" Kurama's concerned voice could be heard. "Who are you really? And why do you look so familiar?" I knew it was only a matter of time that this demon figured I looked like the statue.  
"Why should I answer to you?" I had enough. I would be damned if another Inuyasha personality demoralize me again. "Because I hold your life in my hands." How dare he think that he can kill me so easily? "You really think that you are strong enough to kill me, demon?" I knew that I had him when his eyes held a hint of shock. Within a blink of the eye I broke his sword with my powers.

"I just wanted to live a normal life. I disappeared because it is what I thought was right. Why cant yall just leave me alone." I was mad and I wanted to be left a lone. I tried so hard to leave and make everyone's life better. But it never works out the way you plan it. Now I am here with people confused as hell and wanting answers to questions they shouldn't have to ask. They had nothing to do with what had happened. They shouldn't be here. I don't want anyone else to get hurt.

"Why did you have to find me? I wanted everyone to be safe. With me around nothing goes right. So many have died because of me. I don't want any more blood on my hands. They are still soaked from my last act. I just can't do it anymore." I couldn't stop it. No matter what my mind screamed at my body it just wouldn't listen. I finally broke. I finally let all the pain and suffering that I felt fall out of my eyes in the form of tears. My tuff image that I worked so hard shattered into a million pieces. No matter how hard I tried to put it back together it just shattered again in my hands.

I no longer cared that I looked weak I no longer cared that they looked at me in pity. I just wanted to be left alone. I had to be a lone I could feel it pull at me. The crystal was screaming inside of me. It was feeling the pain that I felt. I tried to stop crying. I needed to stop. But all the images wouldn't stop coming. I than felt a hand lightly touch my shoulder. Why now did I have to fall apart? Why now in front of total strangers?

Everyone tensed when they saw this strong looking woman start to cry. She cried like she had been in pain for so long. Everyone knew that she was different. Her eyes told a story of pain, loves lost, and her wisdom beyond her youth. The same demon that she had been fighting not to long ago was now standing beside her with his hand on her shoulder.

"Stay away from her. Don't you hurt her!" Yusuke said with anger. How dare he. Just a few moments ago he was fighting her now he is trying to comfort her. "You know nothing of what is happening." Sesshomaru said with a scowl on his face. "Well I think I have an idea as to what has happened." Yusuke said. But he went to far by saying that. Sesshomaru was now at his throat his eyes turning a red color. "You will never understand what is happening. This all started way before you were born." With that said Sesshomaru let go of Yusuke and took the still flustered Kagome.

After the little departure Kuwabara said something that stunned everyone. "She looks like the girl in the painting."

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews. I really like all of them. Yes Koga did see Kagome. Also yes she made herself fade away. I don't know it seemed like a good idea at the time. Oh well I think it is different. Also who knew Kuwabara had an eye for detail. I guess everyone has his or her smart moments. Like me every now and than. 


	8. Chapter eight

Author's note: Well I am back and ready to give you some more. This has been a long waited chapter. Sorry it just didn't feel like I did my best on the chapter so I had to edit it a lot. Than I had to re-write some stuff. All for you all. That way I don't look lazy.

* * *

Kagome's POV

I had finally settled down. I was still a little pissed at how I could just break down and cry like that. It was not like me at all. "Where are you taking me?" I was also pissed that Sesshomaru would just pick me up like a child and take me away. All that fighting to get away from him was put too vain. If I had known this would have happened than I would have just said 'all right I will go with you and tell you all my little secrets. Lets have a sleep over while I braid you hair I will tell my life's story. What fun that would be.' I rolled my eyes at the thought of Sesshomaru giggling like a little schoolgirl while in a pink bunny nightgown. That was just too creepy to think about.

"We are going to my home." Sesshomaru was still a cold hearted, well I am not one to judge but he still acts like he is one. If he thought that I was going to go with him than he had another thing coming to him. Sliding over a little I watched Sesshomaru I knew I had his attention. He was looking at me in the corner of his eye. Putting my hand on his shoulder I distracted him long enough for me to slam my foot on the brakes and dash out of the car.

I don't know how long I was running but I made sure to keep my sent masked. Finally knowing where I was I took the road down to my house. All I wanted right than and there was a nice long bath and sleep. But the gods must have been on some one else's side. "So how long have yall been following me?" Looking over my shoulder was Yusuke and company.

"We wouldn't be following you if we didn't see you walking all alone down a dark street in the middle of the night all alone. You know there are some bad guys that are out at night." Yusuke said in false worry. "Bad guys like you all?" I knew they weren't expecting that. More than likely they have never been told that they were the bad guys. To me everyone was a bad guy. Mainly ones that like to follow girls around in the middle of the night because they think they are weird.

"Well thank you for the thoughts but I am sure I am all right." I didn't like the way they were all looking at me. Like they had just found out something that they shouldn't have. It was Hiei's turn to be blunt. "Priestess just tell us why you are still alive? After that battle you disappeared. So why now do you show yourself now of all times?" Why in the hell is everything not going my way.

Back at Spirit World Koenma's POV

"Botan create a portal and bring the gang along with this suspicious Kagome. I want to ask them some questions. Also bring Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Koga here. I want some answers from them. I want to know more about this miko they speak of." I don't like to me left in the dark.

Within seconds the whole group was they're standing around his office pissed.

Back to Kagome's POV

I found myself some how pushed into meeting this Prince Koenma here in this weird looking room. I didn't like to be in the middle of the room. So I moved to where I was standing in a corner. Better to have my back to something that to be stabbed there. A few minutes later Sesshomaru and Koga showed up. They didn't seem to be to pleased to be here either.

Even with my scent hidden I could be still be felt in this room. So of course I found Sesshomaru standing by me. Koga found his way over to my other side. Apparently Sesshomaru told him about everything. Well that was one last thing to worry about.

"I want answers! Ever since I saw this painting I have been trying to find out what had happened. No one knows anything. If anyone has any answers than tell me now. If you do and don't tell than I will make your life hell." It was apparent to me that this prince was mad.

I didn't want to be here. I couldn't be here. "Sesshomaru I want to leave." All I got was a nod. "Prince Koenma, you don't need us here we have nothing to say. So we will be leaving." I was saved by frosty! "No she cant leave she is the Legendary miko!" Right than and there I wanted to kill Yusuke and the group. I could hear two loud growls coming from both of Sesshomaru and Koga. "We are leaving." Sesshomaru than grabbed my arm and lead me out of the room with Koga on our heels. It was than that I felt it. The pain in my right side.

It went throughout my body. It hurt so bad. The whispering in my ear hurt my head. I opened my eyes to see the hall almost destroyed and Koga and Sesshomaru were hovering in the air like something was holding them up there.

Anything goes POV

Everything was going fast like an invasion. Banging could be heard from the door where Kagome and the lords had just came from. Standing in the middle of the hallway was Kagome shocked and slightly hunched over in pain. "Come with me my love. I will stop the pain that you feel. The pain that you have had to hold for so long. I to can understand how that once felt." A tall handsome man stood behind the now cloudy eyed Kagome. He was whispering in her ear and holding her from behind like he was once her lover. "I can set you free." With those last words they were gone. Kagome like many years ago vanished. Leaving everyone wondering what in the heck had just happened.

With Kagome

In a dark room stat a throne like chair with Kagome in it. Her eyes still held the lifeless glaze over it. She was under someone else's control. Standing behind her was the same man. He was twirl her hair around his finger while holding her behind in a lover's embrace. "Kagome my love I will rid you of this pain. And the world that has created it. It will all be over." Turning her head with one hand the mysterious man captured her lips in a lustful kiss.

Walking off the man said one last thing intent for only the walls to hear. "Soon this world will end. And my old love will be mine once more like so long ago." Said a very beautiful man said.

* * *

Author's note: Well there is a little twist. I am going in a way different direction. Hope that you will like this. So much fun! Hope I get good responses. 


	9. Chapter nine

Author's Note: Man here we go after further thinking on my part I am ready for another chapter. I was having trouble trying to think of what was to happen in the next chapter. So there might be a little Twist. Also don't get mad if I take this character and change him a little bit it is my story so back off. Also I wanted to use him. He didn't get much time in the series and died to fast for my liking. So here we go.

* * *

Back at Spirit World: 

After all the banging and fire power and desperation used on the door it finally gave way and opened like someone had pushed it with their finger. Without a moment to spare all of the spirit gang sprinted out of the devil's room with an demon door. Kagome was nowhere to be found. Nothing was left but Koga and Sesshomaru in fighting stances and the hall in rubbles.

After Sesshomaru filling them in on what had happened, Koenma walked over to his desk. Pushing some random buttons a screen came down.A few minutes of fast forwarding they were able to see what had happened by a surveillance camera. It was strange from all that footage all they saw was the figure that had taken Kagome away. He was the one thing that only surprised them.

"It couldn't be! Hiei killed him before we went to the cave!" No one knew what was going on anymore. Someone that they thought was dead was indeed still alive. Also kidnapping Kagome. What was going on? Also where was Kagome? There were so many questions and no answers to be found.

Back at the Place Kagome is at:

"My dear Kagome I hate to have you like this but it is necessary. I must have you remember what all has happened. And in order to do so I must have you this way" Said the mystery man. Kagome was still in a state of silence. Her eyes were clouded and dead looking.

"This may hurt a little." He whispered into her ear. He had been waiting for this day for so long, to finally see her again. After so many years alone. After so many failed attempts he finally find her. Now all that was left was for her to remember. Taking his two fingers and placing them onto Kagome's forehead a pulse could be felt. After that Kagome began to scream followed by her passing out.

2 hours later:

Kagome woke up with a big head ache and pain going through her body.

Kagome's Pov:

I found myself in a big comfortable bed and in pain. I knew what had happened. Sesshomaru and Koga. The hall and than a strange man. That strange man had taken me away. Flashes of someone's memories could be seen behind my eyelids. It hurt so much I didn't like it. It didn't feel right. Stumbling across the room almost falling onto my face I got off of the bed to look for a way out. No door way could be found anywhere. The room was dark I didn't like how the walls looked. Or the fact that it sounded like they were breathing. Almost like they were alive.

I stumbled yet again but I was to tired to try and catch myself. I saw the floor coming closer and closer to my face. Hello floor. But I was caught by strong arms just in time before I was introduced to the hard ground. "I see that you are awake." I was way to tired to push away from him. My legs where too numb and I couldn't feel my arms. Almost like I had ran a marathon that I didn't know about.

I could feel him snuggle into the side of my neck. His hot breathe on my skin. "I have been waiting for you for so long. I have finally found you, my love." Everything in my head begins to go off like a buzzard. Love? What is he talking about? Suddenly finding my strength in my confusion I snapped my head up to look at my captor. Looking up from where I was positioned I saw his face, like a trigger so very fast it all came back to me.

Kagome's Memories:

Walking in a clear meadow battle cries could be heard. "Midoriko be careful." The same man that Kagome had just saw was now by her side. It wasn't the fact that he was there that confused her but what he had just called her. Everything began to fit in like a puzzle. Why she was so different why she looked like Kikyo and Midoriko. It wasn't that she was the reincarnations of them she was them. I was Midoriko I fought the monsters and created the jewel of four souls. Than I was reborn but not in the correct body. My soul got stuck into Kikyo's body on accident. Than she died, I was than later reborn into myself Kagome. That is why I stole Kikyo's souls because they were mine. The one soul that I couldn't get back wasn't mine it was hers.

Which meant that in my past life the guy that kidnapped me was my lover? This was all way to much for me. I am over a hundred years old?

Back at Spirit World:

"It couldn't be him but he looks so different. How can Sniper still be alive?"

* * *

Author's note: There you go people. I know you have a lot of questions just wait they will be answered very soon don't you worry. Thanks for reading! Please review! 


	10. Chapter ten

Author's note: Well here is another chapter for all of you out there. I know that the person that I am using is out of character but I want this to be different than anyone else's fanfiction. Hope to get some good reviews.

* * *

Almost 2 days since Kagome's kidnapping and they still hadn't found a lead. No one knew why he took her it was all out of character and odd. "I think I have found someone that can help us out. She is very old she was alive around the time of the Jewel was made. Yes she is dead her soul is here in Spirit World." Botan reported all of this in her singsong tone. No one knew how she could always be happy. She would probably smile while being ripped apart by a demon.

"Than why have I been searching all these files?" For the two days that had passed Yusuke was looking through all shorts of files for anything that might help. He had turned the once clean office floor into a mess of files and piles of ones that hadn't been read. "I really don't know why you are doing that. Who is the one that had that idea?"

"It was you that said to. " Flames could be seen in Yusuke's eyes he was pissed that all this time he had been wasting time on random files. "Fine lets go see the old bat!" With that said everyone got into a portal to go and see this spirit. What were on the other side of their portal were an old shrine and many stairs leading up to it. "Why do shrines have so many steps!"

"Come now it will be a good workout for you all." An elderly voice could be heard echoing from top the stairs.

At the top of the stairs:

Seating on a comfortable pillow seat was an elderly woman dressed in an traditional miko garb. "So what is it that you want to know?" Her voice was kind and gentle and her eyes held true to her voice.

"Anything that you know of Sniper." Botan was the one to answer this question. "He is still alive that is what I thought. Well Sniper is an immortal. He was blessed by a powerful monk and was to stay forever young. He was a general in the lords army. He was once a kind-hearted man. Soon there came a war between demons and humans of all kinds. Sniper was at the front of it. It was said that he had fallen in love with a miko, a very strong one. Her name was Midoriko. She died, as you know and created the Jewel of Four Souls. But Sniper knew that she would be reborn again so he went into a sort of hiding for a long time. The last I heard he showed up and fought you. My guess is that he was trying to get close to you all. So that he could use you to get to Kagome."

"Did you just say Kagome?" Now everyone was lost.

"Yes Midoriko was reborn as Kagome in this time. It was said that at first her soul got mixed into another miko's body on accident about 500 years ago. In a miko named Kikyo. But Kikyo wasn't the reincarnation of Midoriko only Kagome is. That is all that I know."

"Thank you so much." Everything was becoming clear to them. But something about this didn't seem right.

Back with Kagome:

You and I are going to win this world and all of them. So that you and I can once live in a world both together. Isn't that right my love? I will get my rightful station back. I will be the Lord of all the lands."

"Yes you will my lord." A chocker with diamonds adorned Kagome's neck. It was the device that controlled all of her actions.

"As soon as you are ready I will let you take that chocker off and we will live together forever."

* * *

Author's note: There you go. Yet another one. I am sorry that I haven't updated sooner. Well please tell me if this doesn't hold up to my other chapters. 


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Well don't worry about Kagome being a bad guy I have a little twist. This is so going to be cool. Wow that sounded weird for some reason. Well here is the next lovely chapter this one will be a little bit longer than the other ones. Also more in depth to it. So that it doesn't seem rushed. Here we go muses stay with me now.

* * *

'I need to get out of here I need to get this damn chocker off. I don't love this crazy man. He is really creeping me out. Why is it that I can only hear him? But who is this that is talking. It isn't me. Why do I feel so clam all of the sudden?'

Inside of Kagome's mind a bright light could be seen. It was almost like the Shikon Jewel was trying to talk to her. Reaching out her hands she tried to touch it but found that it melted by her touch. The liquid began to move on it's on and seep into every poor of her skin. It went in her mouth and down her throat, almost choking her in the process. It felt nasty and it hurt like tiny little needles.

The pain began to hurt badly. All the liquid formed into a spear and pierced her in the heart. Time began to slow down. Everything went so slow. Her breathing and her movements felt like she was under water. The scene changed to a calm pond. And standing in the middle of the pond was she.

Almost like Kagome had a twin. She turned and smiled her way. 'What is going on?' for some odd reason the clone felt as if she had a magnetic pull to herself. Kagome's body begins to move all by itself. Walking slowly into the pond she walked up to her twin. For some reason she didn't feel scared. She was surprisingly calm.

"You have to gain control of your body. Don't be afraid of what you don't understand. If you believe that it will do what you want it to do than it will be fine. Believe in yourself and your strength." Soon her twin held her in an embrace. Her form began to mold into Kagome's. The two soon became one.

A cracking noise could be heard in the real world. In an instant the chocker shattered into millions of pieces. Her eyes began to open from her sleeping state. And her eyes held a kind of calm and coolness. Water began to form in front of her. The water was black and looks like liquid metal. If the color and form of it didn't throw you off than the look of it on the floor would.

It didn't look as if it was resting on top of the floor. It had the illusion that it was in the floor on the same level as if they had created an underground pond. "I won't be afraid of what I can't explain. I will believe." Walking slowly into the puddle she began to sink. As soon as the last of her hair was under, the liquid began to seep into the cracks of the tile flooring. Nothing was left of the girl Kagome.

It was a feeling that couldn't be explained in words. It was something that one had to feel them. Flowing in the melted metal river she came to a stop. For some reason all difference in up and down were thrown off. Air no longer was an issue. Logic for the matter was not available to explain these odd phenomena.

Soon her body could be seen forming out of the liquid river onto the grounds of her shrine. 'I am home finally.' With that her face came to contact with the earth. 'Hello earth'. Soon darkness took over her mind.

Back at the ghost shrine:

"Botan what took you so long did the toddler give you any good news?" Yusuke said with his usual rude mannerisms. "Yes Kagome is back at her shrine..."

* * *

Author's note: Well there you go. Weird huh well this was part of my random day dreaming/ planning. So this may all seem weird. But I hope that you like it. 


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Well here we go this is going to be chopped full of annoyance for me so if this gets confusing at any time than tell me. Also I know that the last chapter was out there and confusing but one of my reviewers wanted Kagome free so I have to listen to the readers. If there is anything that bothers you and you don't like the way it sounds than tell me. Also I keep forgetting to say this. I don't own anything related to YYH or IY. Also that goes for all the chapters that I didn't do that on. Woops slipped my mind. I am going to try to make this interesting chapter for you loyal readers. Hope that this will cause you to all review. Enough talking and on with the fiction!

* * *

It had been a long day and night. I was up all night trying to explain an occurrence that I myself couldn't understand. But they all kept on demanding what had happened. But something was nagging in the back of my mind. Why is it that I was able to get free so easily? I shouldn't have been able to escape. Unless there is some plan behind that I don't know about. Did he expect me to escape and did he have a plan in action after it that I know yet doesn't know about? It was all so confusing that it hurt my head.

A part of me thought that I was just making a big deal of nothing. But another part had sirens and red lights flashing everywhere saying trap or evil plan! I know I didn't make that liquid because if I did than I would know about it. Also it was impossible for me to do such a thing. I wouldn't have taken myself home I would have taken myself to Yusuke and the gang. Could it be that he let me go for some odd reason?

Ahh I feel like a reader trying to figure out the book after just reading the first paragraph. I had little to no information and I was already trying to figure out the twist. Maybe if I take a bath that I will calm down.

In the bath:

Nope I can't stop my head from going. Where is the off switch? This is just as bad as when you remember a song right before you go to bed and than you cant remember the name of it. It keeps you awake all night trying to figure it out.

There was a sound coming from outside the bathroom and the doorknob being turned. Kagome grabs a hold of her towel to try and hide herself.

"We need to talk."

"I am in the bath and you pick this time to talk to me?"

If you couldn't see this at the moment I will tell you what is going on. The Lord himself Sesshomaru has came in on me while I am taking a bath. His excuse is that he needed to talk to me. Not that I didn't think that he never lied before but that was a load of bull. No I think that he is secretly a pervert. Well now he sits on the toilet seat and stares at me. If I wasn't embarrassed about him being in here than him staring at me while I am naked in a bathtub with only a thin piece of cloth hiding my naked I will say it again naked body.

"Couldn't this wait. Because in case you didn't notice, I am in the tub!"

"No you will answer my questions. I will not leave until you tell me everything that I want to know."

"Fine I will..." I still think that he is a pervert.

"How did you really get home? You are strong for what you are, but you could never do what you said happened."

I don't think I really want to answer this question now.

"Kagome!"

"I didn't make it. At least I think I didn't."

"Did you or did you not!"

"I don't know ok. I thought about it but how am I suppose to complete a puzzle when some of the pieces are missing. I don't know what all happened. He creeped me out." But for some reason in the back of my mind it felt like I was holding some information back. Maybe if I allow Hiei to look a little. What am I thinking he is weird and if he finds something he might not like he will more than likely try to kill me.

Yet another person entered the bathroom this time it was Kurama.

"What is this party time in the bathroom!" You would think that they would leave now but no they are standing and sitting in here staring at me.

"Is there something that I can help you with Kurama?" A sheepish smile was on his face after I popped the question.

"Your mom wants you to try and get some sleep."

What else could happen? Soon after what seemed like ten minutes of pointless staring at one another they both left. What in the hell were they thinking coming in on me? Did they see something? Maybe that is why they stayed as long as they did in here. But the reason they were staring was because of all my scars on my body.

Soon I was in my room and in my nice warm bed. Sleep hit me before my head ever hit the pillow. But even in sleep my mind wanted to screw with me.

* * *

Author's note: Well here you go buddy. I am not sure how the dream will work out so I am going to wait and plan it out before I just dive into it. So that it doesn't seem like you are making yourself read it. I hope yall haven't been doing that. Sad thought. Well thanks to all my reviewers I love getting ideas from you all. So please tell me if you think something should happen. Also if you think there should be a pairing tell me. Thanks! 


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Here we go well this chapter took some sitting around and thinking and that hurts. But I have finally found out how the rest of this story is going to go. I took some changes and some weird thoughts but I have done it. Here is yet another chapter to my story. Before I forget I don't own YYH or IY. Read on!

* * *

Kagome's dream:

I found myself yet again at a clearing much like one's that you would see in the Feudal Era. I thought that I was over all these nightmares of what had happened. But this was different in front of me was a monk and he was looking at me. I didn't understand that at all.

"You aren't suppose to be alive you know this." What was he talking about.

"Something happened that wasn't suppose to happen in the battle of demons and humans. You Midoriko were supposed to have fallen in that battle. You weren't supposed to create the Jewel. Than Sniper would have died along with you."

"But what about Naraku?"

"With no Jewel to taint his soul he would have not been devoured by the demons and became what he was."

"Than Kikyo and Inuyasha would have not betrayed each other. Than everyone would have been happy."

So all this time I was wondering why things went so wrong.

"But the battle, who would have won if I died?"

"No one. It would have all worked out."

If I had died none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have met my friends. But that also meant that no one would have to suffer. Sango would still have her family. Miroku wouldn't have a curse on his family. Shippo would have his parents back. Inuyasha would have Kikyo. Everyone would have been happy.

My heart began to ache. The pain in my stomach was like it was twisting. I was the case of all the pain. It wasn't the jewel it was me. How could I have been so stupid. Because of me everyone died when they weren't suppose to.

End dream:

"I cant breath! Oh god." That dream it couldn't be true. But the more I think about it, it make since. Why does everything have to be so hard? Tears that I couldn't hold anymore began to spill like waterfalls.

There is nothing that I can do now. I have to not think about it. No I wont think about it. Getting up from my bed I took everything step by step. I got dressed, went down ate breakfast, began my way to go and visit Sesshomaru at the park.

But one idea came to my mind. All I had to do was wish. Than everything would be the way it has to be. But I don't want to do it.

"Hey Sesshomaru I have a question for you."

Of course the only answer was a blank expression.

"What were you going to ask me that night that I left?"

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter but I needed to get that down before I forgot. Now I am going to make my next chapter longer for you all. Please review! 


End file.
